1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle front suspension. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle front suspension that includes at least one breakaway structure that facilitates release of a front wheel in response to an impact event in a frontal offset test.
2. Background Information
Vehicle body structures are regularly being redesigned to include structural features that absorb impact forces in response to impact events. Recently introduced impact event tests include a frontal offset test where a vehicle is provided with velocity in a vehicle longitudinal direction (forward momentum) such that a front corner of the vehicle (approximately 25 percent of the overall width of the vehicle) impacts a fixed, rigid barrier. FIGS. 1, 2 and 3 schematically show an example of a conventional vehicle V undergoing an impact event with a fixed barrier B in accordance with the frontal offset test.
FIG. 1 shows the conventional vehicle V approaching the rigid barrier B in the frontal offset test. FIG. 2 shows the conventional vehicle V just after initial impact with the rigid barrier B showing initial deformation and forward momentum being transformed into rotational displacement about the rigid barrier B. FIG. 3 shows the conventional vehicle V undergoing further deformation and rotation as a result of the impact event.